This invention relates to marine propulsion devices such as outboard motors and, more particularly, to devices for facilitating manual tilting movement of a propulsion unit about a horizontal transverse axis, and mechanisms for locking the propulsion unit in place.
Attention is directed to Borst U.S. Pat. No. 3,863,592, issued Feb. 4, 1975, which is hereinafter incorporated by reference. Attention is also directed to Pichl U.S. Pat. No. 4,403,969, issued Sept. 13, 1983.